Leiftan Cytaty
Leiftan/Cytaty Odcinek 2 ✫ Leiftan (o Nieznajomym): Też nie pojmuję jego motywacji... Przykro mi. Gdyby udało mi się go złapać, to mielibyśmy szansę go przesłuchać. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan (o Gardienne): Powinniśmy dać jej szansę. Nigdy nie wiadomo Odcinek 4 ✫ Leiftan: Nieładnie tak podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami. Ale rozumiem cię, biorąc pod uwagę twoją sytuację. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan (o znalezieniu kryształu przez Gardienne): Wytłumaczysz nam to, gdy będziesz na siłach. Na razie mamy poważniejsze sprawy do przedyskutowania. ---- Odcinek 5 ✫'Gardienne:' Skończyłeś już rozmawiać z Miiko? Leiftan: Można tak powiedzieć. A więc, czego masz już dosyć? Gardienne: Wszystkiego... Jestem tutaj sama, a mój nowy pokój jest gorszy od więzienia. Leiftan: Hmm... Nie zniechęcaj się. Na twoim miejscu nie stawiałbym czoła Miiko samemu. Gardienne: Ach tak? Leiftan: Tak. Jeżeli będziesz miała wsparcie innych, to nie będzie mogła ci odmówić. ---- Odcinek 7 ✫ Leiftan: (by chłopcy nie zobaczyli Gardienne nagiej po przemianie): Chłopaki, wychodzimy... ---- Odcinek 8 ✫ Leiftan: Jak się czujesz? Gardienne':'' Ech... Tak sobie. '''Leiftan:' Odczuwam ulgę, że z tego wyszłaś ~*~ ✫ Leiftan: Więc przyszedłem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli chciałabyś z kimś porozmawiać o tym co się stało, to chętnie cię posłucham. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan: Miiko... Może moglibyśmy to jeszcze raz przemyśleć... Nie sądzisz? Miiko: *Grrr* Leiftan: Jeszcze raz? Miiko: Tak... Dobrze, hę. Jestem głodna. Leiftan: Nie wystarcza ci danie, które przed chwilą zjadłaś? Miiko: Nie. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan: A więc utrudnię ci zadanie, skoro wydaje się, że umiesz gotować. Gardienne: Co znaczy? Leiftan: Mamy w spiżarni pewien gatunek żółtych ziaren, ale poza ugotowaniem nie znaleźliśmy żadnego innego sposobu, aby je zjeść. Jeśli znajdziesz inny sposób, przemyślimy ponownie naszą decyzję ~*~ ✫ Gardienne: Leiftan to ty? Leiftan: Przepraszam, przestraszyłem cię? Gardienne: Nie, to ja przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłam. Co ty tu robisz? Leiftan: Właśnie szedłem się położyć. Gardienne: Późno się kładziesz. Leiftan: Tak. Chciałem poprzebywać trochę w świetle księżyca. Uspokaja mnie. Gardienne: Rozumiem Leiftan: A co ty tu robisz? Gardienne: Nie mogłam zasnąć, więc dałam się na nocny spacer, może to mi pomoże. Leiftan: Rozumiem. Nie kładź się za późno. Na pewno w najbliższych dniach będziemy cię potrzebować. Następnym razem ubierz się trochę cieplej. Nie chcę, żebyś zachorowała. ---- Odcinek 9 ✫'Leiftan:' Co robiłaś z moim chowańcem? Gardienne: Znalazłam go w pokoju u siebie kilka godzin temu. Szukam jego właściciela. To ty? Leiftan: Tak. Mam nadzieję, że nie przysporzyła ci problemów. Gardienne: Nie ma łatwego charakteru. Leiftan: Trzeba wiedzieć jak ją okiełznać. Gardienne: Tak, ale czy ty mi przypadkiem nie mówiłeś, że chowańce przypominają swojego właściciela? Leiftan: Tak, nawet bardzo często. Gardienne: Wybacz, że ci to powiem, ale twój chowaniec to naprawdę niezły szkodnik. Leiftan: Ha ha. Może ja też, kto wie? Gardienne: Nie... Nie sądzę. Leiftan: Dziękuję, że mi ją odniosłaś. I przepraszam za szkody, jakie wyrządziła. Sądzę, że jest trochę zazdrosna. Gardienne: Zazdrosna? Dlaczego? Leiftan: Bo cię lubię. Gardienne: Och... Leiftan: Dobrego dnia. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan: Musisz mieć na nią oko. Miiko: Masz rację. Poproszę któregoś z chłopców, by się tym zajął. Leiftan: A dlaczego nie kogoś innego? Miiko: .... Leiftan: Nadal mu nie ufasz? Miiko: Nie o to chodzi. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ufam nikomu. Leiftan: Ale żeby tak od razu przydzielać ważne osoby, żeby ją obserwowały... ---- Odcinek 10 ✫ Leiftan: Jestem wykończony, chociaż może na takiego nie wyglądam. Musiałem kursować wiele razy między Kryształową Salą a Targiem. Gardienne: Tak? Po co? Leiftan: To tajemnica zawodowa, przykro mi. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że całe stopy mam w konfiturze porzeczkowej. ---- Odcinek 11 ✫'Leiftan' (o ludziach): Miiko... Dobrze wiesz, że mówimy tu tylko o pewnej mniejszości... Nie możemy generalizować wszystkich ludzi. Popatrz na Gardienne, ma kilka wad, ale w gruncie rzeczy to dobra dziewczyna. ~*~ ✫'Leiftan:' Gardienne? Gardienne: Leiftan, nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłam, nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę. Leiftan: ... Nie, to ja... Ja... Ty... ech... Gardienne: Leiftan? Leiftan: Wyglądasz... wspaniale. ~*~ ✫'Leiftan:' Chciałem ci to dać. Gardienne: Z jakiej okazji? Leiftan: Widziałem, że patrzyłaś na niego, gdy ostatnio widzieliśmy się w butiku... ---- Odcinek 12 ✫'Leiftan:' Och Gardienne. Przygotowujesz się na wyjazd do Balenvii? Gardienne: Zgadza się. Leiftan: K.G. będzie się wydawać puste bez ciebie. Gardienne: Czemu tak mówisz? Leiftan: Ech, Chrome i Ewelein też już pojechali... Ty wyjeżdżasz z (losowym chłopakiem) do Balenvii. Ykhar będzie towarzyszyć (losowemu chłopakowi)... ---- ✫'Leiftan:' Gardienne. Pozwoliłem sobie wejść. Widziałem, jak wychodziłaś z Kryształowej Sali... Nie wyglądałaś najlepiej. Co ci się stało? Gardienne: Ja... Ja... Dowiedziałam co się stało w Balenvii Leiftan: Po tym jak straciłaś przytomność? Gardienne: Tak Leiftan: Jak się czujesz? Gardienne: Bardzo dobrze, nie widać? Leiftan: Wiesz, możesz po prostu powiedzieć "Źle" albo "Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać". Przede mną nie musisz udawać. Zostanę sobie tutaj. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać lub jeśli wolisz nic nie mówić, to i tak będę przy tobie. ---- Odcinek 13 ✫'Leiftan:' To nic takiego. Rozumiem, że tęsknisz za swoim światem... Sądzę, że gdybym znalazł się na twoim miejscu, już dawno bym się załamał. Gardienne: Mówisz tak, żeby mnie pocieszyć Leiftan: Nie, zawsze byłem bardzo przywiązany do moim korzeni. I bardzo sentymentalny ~*~ ✫'Leiftan:' Ja jestem rasy Lorialet Gardienne: Lorialet? Co to takiego? Leiftan: Nazywają nas również 'dziećmi księżyca'. Gardienne: Ach! Więc to dlatego lubisz się przechadzać w nocy? Leiftan: W rzeczy samej, ha ha. Gardienne: Gdy mówisz o "dzieciach księżyca", to jest to w sensie dosłownym? Leiftan: Według legend - tak... A jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie to raczej w to nie wierzę. Gardienne: Ach tak? Leiftan: Wiesz, wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie wierzę także w istnienie selenitów. Gardienne: Mogę cię zapewnić, że nikt tam nie mieszka. Leiftan: Byłaś już na księżycu? Gardienne: Ja nie, ale astronauci z mojego świata - tak. Już jakiś czas temu. ~*~ ✫'Leiftan: '''Super. Chciałem zapytać, czy nie wypiłabyś ze mną drinka któregoś dnia, ja i ty? ---- Odcinek 14 ✫'Leiftan:' Pozwolilibyśmy ci odejść, jeżelibyś tego chciała i gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że będziesz tam bezpieczna. '''Gardienne:' Naprawdę? Leiftan: Naprawdę. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że ten pomysł mi się wcale nie podoba. Nie chciałbym, żebyś nas opuściła. ~*~ ✫'Leiftan:' Pamiętaj, że gdybyś chciała to zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać. ~*~ ✫'Leiftan:' Jak już mówiłem, myślę, że szczerze się obwinia. Powinnaś przejść do innych spraw... Do siebie samej, abyś mogła przejść dalej. Gardienne: Leiftan, cieszę się, że mogę z tobą porozmawiać, ale naprawdę nie wiem, czy będę w stanie to zrobić. ~*~ ✫'Gardienne:' Leiftan, dziękuję ci za twoje rady. Kolejny raz. Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać Leiftan: Dobrze wiesz, że lubię z tobą spędzać czas. Gardienne: Ach? Leiftan: Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz. Możesz się ze mną spotkać, kiedy zechcesz. ---- Odcinek 15 ✫'Leiftan:' Rozumiem. Sytuacja nie jest łatwa... Naprawdę przykro mi, że wcześniej nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo jesteś nieszczęśliwa... Gardienne: Jak to? Leiftan: Ech... Trochę za bardzo na ciebie naciskałem. Nalegałem, abyś mu wybaczyła nie biorąc pod uwagę twoich uczuć. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Przepraszam za krzywdę, którą mogłem ci wyrządzić. Gardienne: Leiftan, poczekaj... Leiftan: Tak? Gardienne: To wszystko? Leiftan: To znaczy? Gardienne: Nie próbujesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Leiftan: Nic nie mogłoby mnie usprawiedliwić oprócz ciebie. A nie chcę cię do tego zmuszać. Oczywiście mam swoje powody, dla których reaguję w ten sposób... Ale to moja wina. Nie musisz brać tego pod uwagę przy podejmowaniu swoich decyzji. Gardienne: Wytłumacz mi to. Leiftan: Och, nie spodziewałem się tego, ha ha... Gardienne: Chyba, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Leiftan: Nie... Ufam, że zachowasz to dla siebie! Ja też należę do grona nieszczęśliwców, którzy stracili swoje rodziny. Kilka lat temu, gdy byłem młodszy... Ktoś zabił osoby, które mnie wychowały. Widziałem ich śmierć na własne oczy. Od tego czasu nienawidzę go i wszystkich, którzy mogliby być mu bliscy. Wiem, że jeżeli kiedyś spotkam się z nim twarzą w twarz, to spróbuję go zabić. Gardienne: CO? Leiftan: Wiem, że nie powiedziałabyś tego... Z natury jestem spokojny. Gardienne: W takim razie, dlaczego poprosiłeś mnie, abym mu przebaczyła skoro sam nie jesteś do tego zdolny? Leiftan: Bo nie chcę, abyś żyła z nienawiścią w swoim sercu. To ból, który jest obecny każdego dnia, każdej nocy i o każdej godzinie. Bałem się, że nie będziesz mogła z tym żyć... I dalej się tego obawiam. ---- Odcinek 16 ✫ Leiftan (po oddaniu maski Gardienne): Nie mam wiele czasu, zanim trucizna mnie... *kaszle* osłabi. Znajdź Wyrocznię... Dowiedz się, co się kryje w tej grocie. ---- Odcinek 17 ✫ Nevra: Od kiedy jesteście sobie tak bliscy? Leiftan: Zawsze ceniłem sobie Gardienne Nevra: Na twoim miejscu wyszedłbym raczej ze mną, a nie znim. Gardienne: Słucham? Nevra: Wyobrażam sobie już nasz spacer wzdłuż plaży przy blasku księżyca. Leiftan: Ach, też miałem zamiar cię tam zabrać. Przyjacielu, to nie zmienia faktu, że ja pierwszy zaproponowałem jej spotkanie. ~*~ ✫ Gardienne: Nevra/Valkyon/Ezarel to z tobą chciałabym spędzić trochę czasu. Leiftan: Zgada... W takim razie może następnym razem. Gardienne: Tak. Leiftan: ... Miłego wieczoru. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan: '''Gratuluję ci twojego przemówienia. To było naprawdę imponujące patrzeć, jak zwracasz się do mieszkańców i bierzesz sprawy w swoje ręce. ~*~ ✫ '''Leiftan: '''Cóż, tyle razy krzyczałaś imię moich pobratymców... Myślałem, że już się domyśliłaś. '''Naytili: Naprawdę? Chcę... zobaczyć. Leiftan: Poddaj mi się. Naytili: Pokaż mi się, a będę twoja i wszystko ci opowiem. Leiftan: A więc... I co? Podoba ci się widok? Naytili: Rozpoznaję jednego! Daemona! Leiftan: Nie wymawiaj tego imienia. Naytili: Ale przecież tak cię właśnie nazywają. Leiftan: Takie imię nadają nam heretycy... Naytili: To jak mam cię nazywać? Leiftan: Aengel. Jesteśmy Aengel, zawsze o tym pamiętaj... ---- Odcinek 18 ✫Leiftan ''(w myślach o Valkyonie):' Co za kretyn! Czy on wszystko, co mu się powie łyka jak młody pelikan? ~*~ '✫Leiftan:' Może rzeczywiście kogoś widzieć. To znaczy, wiemy, że istnieją rasy faery, które potrafią stać się niewidzialne. ~*~ '✫Nevra/Ezarel/Valyon:' Zgłaszam się na ochotnika '''Leiftan:' Navra/Ezarel/Valkyon, ja wezmę to na siebie. ---- Odcinek 19 Leiftan: Gardienne... Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, ile czekałem na ten moment. marzyłem o tym, żeby cię pocałować od pierwszego dn... Gardienne: '''(Pocałowałam go tak namiętnie ze nie mógł dokończyć zdania. Nie musiał już nic mówić...) ---- Odcinek 20 ---- Spojrzenie Anioła ---- Odcinek 21 ---- Odcinek 22 ---- Odcinek 23 ---- Odcinek 24 ---- Odcinek 25 ---- Odcinek 26 ✫ '''Leiftan: Jak to wszystko mogło zajść tak daleko? Mój plan był przecież doskonały. Gdyby tylko Lance umiał być bardziej cierpliwy... ~*~ ✫ Ewelein w halucynacji stworzonej przez podświadomość pod wpływem trucizny: Jesteś zdrajcą, Leiftanie! Odrażającym daemonem! Wszyscy to wiemy. ~*~ ✫ Leiftan: Następnego dnia poczułem coś niezwykłego unoszącego się w powietrzu... jakby część mojej własnej duszy była blisko mnie, ale zarazem nie we mnie w środku. Natychmiast zrozumiałem, że to Gardienne przerzuciła swoją duszę do K.G. Szczęśliwym trafem Huang Hua też ją wyczuła i zorganizowała wielki rytuał, ale Miiko prosiła, żebym nie przychodził. Byłem wściekły, żen nie mogę nic zrobić, ale po części to rozumiałem. Musiałem zachować siły na moment, kiedy odnajdę Gardienne. Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Lorialet Kategoria:Daemon